Be My Guest
by WannabeDragronTamer88
Summary: Maddie REALLY didn't have time for all this crap: not the homeless guy she let move in with her, not his wing-shaped secrets, and ESPECIALLY not his two hot friends that showed up looking for him. The supernatural crap would have to wait, she had bigger things to worry about, mainly trying to figure out what to name her unborn child. You know, the usual. THIRD INSTALLMENT OF SHIFT
1. Gas N' Sip

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

Gas N' Sip.

What a beautiful, simple name. And so convenient, being only a few short blocks from Maddie's apartment. Walking, though good for the baby, as Maddie's doctor had told her, was a bit of a struggle now, with her being nearly six months pregnant.

Maddie had settled easily into Kansas, her job was amazing, being back in writing was fabulous, and her apartment was extremely nice, a two bedroom place that was mostly empty, because Maddie hadn't really had a big need for things.

But, it WAS a little lonely, and though she had "work friends", after two months of just work and home, Maddie was craving some other form of social interaction.

Maybe that was why the man at the cash register caught her eye.

* * *

He had tousled dark hair, hesitant bright blue eyes, a few days' worth of growth on his chin. He straightened at her entrance and smiled slightly. Maddie nodded back and began to peruse the shelves, noticing faintly that the man had wilted the moment Maddie had looked away.

Maddie shook her head. This guy had problems, no doubt about it. But Maddie couldn't help him, she had problems of her OWN. One of which was kicking her quite fiercely, as if telling her she should talk to the man. She ignored the kicking in favor of looking through the food aisle; seeing more things she wanted to buy then she should.

Ah, the joys of being pregnant. Maddie grunted when a particularly large kick hit her right in the bladder, and she grimaced.

"Are you alright, miss?" The cashier asked.

"Oh, yeah." Maddie rubbed the side of her belly. "But if I could; do you have a bathroom?"

The cashier nodded quickly and pointed to the back of store, and Maddie smiled in thanks and made her way towards the bathroom as quickly as she could…and she made it just in time.

Closing the door behind her with a sigh, feeling much better, in no hurry to head back to the front of the store, Maddie caught sight of the thin blanket and pillow folded up neatly in the corner of the storeroom and grimaced.

Either the cashier took naps during breaks, (which was unlikely,) or he slept there.

And that would just not do. Maddie sighed, irritated by how nice she was, and then straightened her shoulders.

* * *

Cas tilted his head, eyes wide as he watched the pretty young woman load her arms with purchases. She set her first load on the counter with a huff. "Start ringing those up, please." She'd demanded, and Cas simply nodded and did as she'd asked. Three loads later, and the dark haired woman nodded in satisfaction.

"That looks good." She decided. Cas hid a smile as he rang up her total, and then bagged her purchases.

Her four loads fit into three bags, and she frowned at them. "When does this place close?" She asked abruptly, and Cas squinted at the clock.

"Two minutes ago." He answered, surprised. He'd been so busy watching her rush around, he'd lost track of the time. The woman smiled.

"Perfect. I'll wait for you to close up, and you can help me carry my bags home." Cas' eyes widened and the woman shrugged. "It's only a few blocks, it'll be fine."

When Cas still said nothing, the woman's dark brown eyes narrowed. "Are you going to make a pregnant woman carry these bags all by herself?"

Cas shook his head quickly. "Of course not!"

"That's what I thought." The woman said in satisfaction.

And that was how Cas found himself walking the woman, Maddie, she'd told him to call her, back to her apartment.

* * *

Maddie's plan had worked perfectly. She'd gotten the cashier to walk her home, and now he stood nervously in the doorway of her apartment, face uneasy.

It was clear the man was ready to bolt, and that would just not do.

"Well." Maddie shot the man an impatient look. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me defrost the meat?"

* * *

"Cas" the man had said his name was. It was one of three words Maddie had gotten out of the man as they'd walked to her apartment. But as Maddie strong-armed him into helping her cook and thus keeping him from escape, she watched him.

A "Cas" didn't sleep in the back of a store. A "Cas" shouldn't look like he was constantly afraid of something, like he was forever lonely. A "Cas" had friends…people who'd given him the nickname in the first place.

Whoever this guy might've been before, this was no "Cas" standing before her.

But it was fine….they'd work on that.

* * *

Cas could not for the life of him fathom how he'd found himself in the apartment of one of his shoppers, helping her cook dinner and then sitting down to eat it with her.

It defied all Logic. And yet…

This strange woman was the first to see him…actually see him and speak to him and treat him like more than a cashier, more than a burden. She was gruff and curt, but her attitude was almost familiar to Cas, and it comforted him in a weird way. It also helped that Cas could see past the gruffness; he knew she'd seen his bed, and instead of pitying him and then walking away, she'd done something about it. And from the look on her face, she intended to do much more.

"What kind of trouble are you in?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "No trouble."

Maddie narrowed her eyes, and Cas waited as she scrutinized him, her hand slowly rubbing her belly as she thought.

"What are you doing in Kansas?"

Cas bit his lip, and his hands clenched in his lap. "Trying to be normal." He said slowly. "Trying to be human."

Cas regretted the last word as he said it. It was true, he was trying to be human. But humans didn't try being human, they just were. He'd said the wrong thing…but he always did that. He winced and waited for Maddie's derision at his statement.

But Maddie just lifted an eyebrow and shifted in her chair. "I think I understand." She finally said.

Cas wanted to respectfully disagree, but he stayed silent.

"You're trying to fit. You want to find a place to be." Cas' silence was now no longer because he disagreed…but the opposite.

"I get it." Maddie sighed. "Probably not completely, but it IS hard trying to fit when you're starting from scratch AND doing it on your own. Of which I believe is the case for you."

Cas shrugged. She wasn't wrong.

"Well." Maddie pushed her chair back. "I just met you, and this is kind of crazy, but….move in, maybe?" Maddie's mouth quirked, but Cas froze up.

He may just be human now, but he was still dangerous. Dangerous and useless, the reason the Winchesters left him behind. He didn't want to bother her.

"You won't bother me." Cas' eyes widened.

"Did I read your mind?" She guessed with a smile. "I have a friend who can do that, I know it can be kind of frustrating. But my offer was serious, and it wasn't made out of pity. If you're one of those people who are overly proud, you can think of it as," Maddie pursed her lips, "An exchange of services." When Cas tilted his head, Maddie continued. "I'm a single pregnant woman living on my own in a strange city and you're also alone, living nowhere, and seem to be in a permanent state of culture shock. Stay with me for a few months, help me around the place, carry my groceries," Maddie winked, which surprised a smile out of Cas, "and I'll do what I can to help you settle in to being human. Deal?"

Cas shook his head. It was too much…too soon. She seemed nice enough, but with who he was, with what he'd been, he couldn't put her in that danger. Not when she was with child.

But he wanted to say yes in the worst way. Angels were not made to be alone, and as Cas was finding out, neither were humans.

Maddie chuckled. "If you turn out to be crazy, I have no problem taking you down, pregnant or not. So…don't be crazy, say yes, and we can both get something we want." Maddie paused. "Also, you should know that I don't plan on taking no for an answer…so you could save a lot of time by just saying yes now."

Cas thought for a moment…of his job that he didn't like, of the back room that was where he slept, of the minimum amount of human contact he got each day and how the lack of interaction was slowly eating away at him…and he nodded.

Maddie seemed normal enough…and even if she wasn't…Cas still had a pretty high tolerance for crazy.

* * *

 **Maddie does what Maddie wants.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	2. Roommates

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

Day one goes well. Cas falls asleep in a bed, under the thick comforter and various throw blankets that Maddie had insisted he needed, and though Cas is woken up once when Maddie sneaks in to steal a blanket or two back, he sleeps otherwise undisturbed…his first restful sleep in a long, long time.

Cas wakes up to the smell of sausage and stumbles to the kitchen to find Maddie, wearing baggy sweatpants and a navy sweater that hugs her belly, making breakfast and humming to herself. The two shared a mostly silent breakfast-only broken up when Maddie inquired of his schedule or informed her of his own- and soon enough he was off to work.

Maddie appeared a few minutes before his shift ended and he found himself walking back to her apartment with her, any notions of escape he might have harbored during the day dashed at her appearance.

* * *

Another meal, in which conversation flowed much more freely; Maddie telling him about her job as a journalist and the article she'd worked on that day and Cas in turn sharing about the customers he'd dealt with, all superficial conversation that gave nothing away.

Cas went to sleep that night, once more in Maddie's guest bedroom and after a long night of doing the dishes and a riveting television show called COPS that had Cas intrigued and Maddie in tears, Cas believed that maybe, staying with Maddie might be a good thing.

* * *

Day one was supposed to go well. Maddie, being the genius mastermind that she was, would never strike on the first day. No…it was best to lull one's prey into a false sense of security before striking…which is why, on day four, Maddie coaxed Cas into a bar and guilted him into drinking for the both of them.

Fortunately for Maddie…it was proven easily enough that Cas could not hold his liquor. Unfortunately for Cas, he was a chatty drunk. A VERY chatty drunk. In between drinks seven and eight, Cas spilled his life story. In between drinks twelve and thirteen, Cas began to cry, worried that Maddie didn't believe him and hated him now forever. In between drinks seventeen and twenty-two, Cas finally believed that Maddie neither hated him nor thought him a liar.

And the next day, when Cas woke up with a splitting headache that Maddie explained away as "weather shift" (whatever that meant,) with no knowledge of the previous night or conversation and Maddie treated him no differently, Cas continued on…none the wiser.

But Maddie knew. And as she'd reassured the angel-turned-human the night before, she didn't care…and she believed him. Angels were, quite honestly, the LEAST of Maddie's worries.

And so the life and style of Maddie and Cas continued.

* * *

Of Course, Maddie, genius mastermind she was, was in no way finished plotting.

On Day seven, Maddie brought a camera home from work, intent on showing Cas how to use it.

When Cas asked why, Maddie just shrugged and said simply: "You see life differently than most people, in a better light. I think that you should learn how to capture your ideas, and then that you should share them. I think if you do that, you could change the perspective of the world into something…better."

Cas took Maddie's words to heart. He was a lousy human, had been a lousy hunter, and quite frankly, hadn't been all that great of an angel either. But he still had a strong drive to impact earth, to make it better. And Maddie thought that Cas could do it this way…then he would try.

For the technology-newbie that Cas was, he took quite quickly to the camera, able to adjust the settings to fit his purpose after less than an hour of fiddling with it. Unfortunately, Photoshop took much longer to learn.

* * *

Cas wasn't quite sure how it happened, but after only a few days with the camera Maddie had convinced him to shoot the pictures that would accompany her articles. It only took one finished product for Maddie's editor to be calling Cas in personally and offering him a job.

Maybe Maddie had been right. Maybe Cas DID have something still to offer Earth, even as a human. When Cas had said as much to Maddie, she had laughed…for a long time.

"Yeah, Cas," She'd said wryly once she caught her breathe. "You still have a lot to offer. But the most important thing?" Maddie had locked eyes with him, then smiled. "Faith. This world needs a whole lot more of it, and something tells me you have plenty to go around."

Cas had simply smiled at that. She wasn't wrong. And less than a day after being offered the position, Cas accepted.

* * *

Once Cas accepted the position at Maddie's Newspaper, they began to work together. At first, Cas went out solely with her, but then he began to be assigned to work with the other writers as well.

Gary, who wrote sports, had been nice but loud, very enthusiastic about stats and players. Margaret, who wrote fashion and style, was petite and blonde, and she'd had the worst potty mouth at the paper. Jeff was weather, and he reminded Cas very strongly of Sam: tall, broad-shouldered, with long wavy dark brown hair and a wide smile. Jeff was also blind…but he was the best at his job. Cas saw Jeff's success in the face of adversity, and his hope strengthened.

Maybe he could be more than a lousy human, or even just a good one. Maybe he could make an impact…be different, better.

Maddie believed in him, had from the very beginning. And after all she'd done for him, who was he to let her down?

* * *

As Maddie and Cas began to see each other less during "work hours", (they were always different and subject to change) they decided that every evening after work they would eat together and then watch a movie before going their separate ways.

Due to this rule, Cas was slowly becoming more "pop-culture-literate." Maddie was forcing him through what she'd dubbed were the "classics", and the duo had made their way through Star Wars, Star Trek, the Jurassic Park series, The Harry Potter series, and on day 37, Maddie had brought out a new pick.

"It's called Jupiter Ascending." Maddie had said seriously, the DVD case resting on her belly as she stretched her feet out on the couch. "It's widely famous, specifically among teenage girls, and I'd tell you why…but I think you need just need to see it to believe it."

Cas narrowed his eyes.

Maddie was notorious for messing with people, and Cas, who'd at first thought she just did it to him, found she acted rude and hateful to everyone, (especially Gary at work.) He'd slowly gotten used to how she'd snarl while doing something nice or grumble when comforting a friend. To be honest, Maddie's gruff nature was more than familiar.

Maddie, with her short stature and large belly, didn't look a threat. She never did, especially at home, where her go-to clothing choice included faded sweatpants that rested right under her belly and tight sweaters or jackets that hugged her belly and made her look equal parts tiny and ginormous.

She didn't look a threat…But Cas knew by now that she WAS one. So Cas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms while Maddie sat on the couch, her brown eyes innocent and hands resting on her belly.

After a long moment…Cas simply sighed and held out his hand for the movie. Maddie's triumphant grin was not comforting.

* * *

"That was…..so unrealistic," Cas muttered as he held out his hands.

Maddie grinned and grabbed hold, letting Cas do most of the work to heft her off of the couch. "It's a fantasy film…the genre by itself is unrealistic," she reminded brightly.

"Still," Cas muttered as he followed down the hall. "How dare they call it Jupiter Ascending - she was consistently falling!"

"I know." Maddie sympathized.

"And the bees!" Cas threw his hands up. "The bees!"

Maddie just grinned.

* * *

"Hey. You can drive right?"

Cas frowned over his bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. "Yes?" He said slowly.

"Good. I need a ride." Maddie pushed her own bowl away and stood.

"To where?" Cas rose as well and grabbed both bowls, moving to the kitchen.

"The hospital. I have an appointment."

Cas turned.

* * *

Maddie didn't look sick. She looked…pregnant. Not the glowing pregnant that Cas had found was always described in movies, but real life pregnant. Her hair was thick and shiny, but frizzy and thrown into a messy pony tail, her clothes worn and plain, accidentally accentuating her pregnant body. There were bags under her eyes and when she walked, her hands fell automatically to support her belly and her back.

"Everything's ok?" Cas asked finally, realizing he'd just been standing their staring awkwardly while she stared back, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Yeah." She answered quickly. "It's just a checkup, make sure everything is growing properly. Might even get to see gender today too."

Cas smiled, and then he nodded. "I can take you."

"Thanks." Maddie said a bit stiffly. She turned as quickly as she was able. "Hurry up now, I don't want to be late. Time is money."

Cas shook his head, dropped the bowls in the sink, and followed Maddie out the door.

* * *

"Wow."

Cas braked as the light turned red, then beamed at Maddie, who sat ashen-faced in the passenger seat.

"So!" He said brightly. "Is it what you wanted?"

Maddie shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. Now it's too late: I already have my answer."

"A girl?" Cas prompted.

"Would've been terrifying." Maddie admitted. "I'm much more equipped to deal with trucks and worms, which is great," Maddie rolled her eyes, "seeing as this baby has an outie."

Cas choked. "Vulgar." He admonished.

Maddie shrugged, and finally, grinned.

"I'm just saying," Maddie rubbed her belly. "This little guy has a tomboy for a mom. So I think we'll be just fine." Maddie was silent for a long moment. "Even if he wasn't planned; he's mine and I'm his, and it's me and him against the world now."

Cas tilted his head.

"Just you and him?" He repeated softly.

Maddie turned her head. Cas kept his eyes on the road, even as her eyes bored into his skull.

"Well, and his Uncle Cas too, of course, if he plans on staying in touch." Maddie added airily, but Cas smiled.

"You're my only friend." He admitted. "You're stuck with me."

Maddie frowned at that. "I'm not your only friend."

And Cas thought of Gary, of Jeff, of Margaret, of the two brothers he hadn't seen in months and the patchwork family they'd created, and he shrugged.

"Not my only friend," he amended. "But certainly the first one who befriended me without strings attached.

Maddie shrugged. "I'll take it." She smiled, and even if he hadn't wanted to, Cas wouldn't have been able to stop himself…he smiled back.

Because even if Maddie had just seen a stray when she'd seen him the first time, she'd helped him, befriended him, advised him, all when she didn't have to.

So…yeah. He'd take Maddie as a friend anyday.

* * *

Maddie's plan had stalled. She had plotted no further than day 37. How else could she help her new friend if she had no more ideas to push him further into the world of humanity?

And as if she'd spoken aloud, the universe heard her, and on day 43, Two brothers in a black car rode into town, one on a murder case…and another on a missing persons.

* * *

 **WHO COULD IT BE?!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	3. FBI

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

It was a pregnant chick.

Dean blinked.

* * *

He'd been expecting a disheveled Cas, or an angry Cas, or…just Cas, in any form, really. The people he'd spoken with had said that a scruffy blue-eyed awkward weirdo lived here.

Pregnant chick was the complete opposite.

Wearing blue jeans and a faded gray tee shirt, the woman leaned against the door frame, dark hair pulled into a messy bun and dark brown eyes narrowed.

"What?" The woman asked, impatiently, as if it wasn't the first time she'd spoken.

"Uh…" Dean looked at the apartment number, "I must've gotten the wrong address." He flipped open his FBI badge for the woman, who seemed unimpressed. "I'm Agent Spencer, looking for a Castiel."

The woman grimaced.

"He may be going by the name Cas, or another alias." Dean added, and the woman snorted.

"With that name? I'd fake an alias too."

Dean smothered the chuckle that had risen up. "Do you know someone that goes by that name? He'd be tall, scruffy, bright blue eyes? He was raised out of the country, so many of the pop culture and language idioms he won't understand. He was working at the Gas N' Sip two blocks over before he disappeared?"

The woman tilted her head. "Is he dangerous…officer?"

Dean shifted. "It's Agent actually, and he's no danger to you, ma'am. Er, miss." He corrected when the woman's glare deepened.

"Well, is this man in some kind of trouble then?" She bit out.

Dean shook his head. "He's wanted for questioning, that's all."

"Sorry." The woman apologized after a moment. "I don't know the man you're looking for."

Dean narrowed his eyes. The woman was lying. He just knew it.

"And your husband?" He prompted. "May I speak with him?"

"No husband." The woman answered promptly. When Dean's gaze dropped to her belly, she snorted. "What…you've never seen an unmarried pregnant woman? Ain't you ever read the bible?"

Dean shook his head slowly.

"What about a fiancé?" He avoided the woman's rebuttal to ask more questions. "A boyfriend that I can speak with?" When the woman's eyes narrowed, he continued quickly. "Or a roommate, perhaps?"

His quick thinking did not save him from the angry pregnant woman.

"What?" She crossed her arms. "You think cause I'm with child, I can't live alone? That just because I'm having a baby, I'm incapable of taking care of myself? That there has to be some sort of guy in the picture, or at least someone to take care of me? I can take care of myself, mister." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Can you say the same for yourself?"

"I…what?" Dean had no idea how he'd lost control of the situation so quickly.

"FBI agents are required under regulation to work in pairs. So where's your partner? What was so important about this witness you're looking for that you felt the need to split up? If you even have a partner." The woman leaned forward to poke Dean in the chest. "If you're even an FBI agent."

Dean's mouth opened, but the woman continued over him.

"Who do you think you are?" The woman raised her voice, "faking FBI credentials to speak to me, a pregnant, vulnerable, female who lives alone? Are you some kind of pervert?" The woman pulled a knife out of thin air, it seemed like, and Dean took a big step back, hands raised.

"I am be alone, but I'm not unprotected sir." She threatened. "So I suggest you leave…and don't come back." She slammed the door shut in Dean's incredulous face. After a moment, she spoke again, just loud enough to be heard through the closed door.

"But good luck looking for your witness!"

Dean could do nothing at that moment but walk away, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to The Arrow." The man standing at the front desk smiled warmly at Sam. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Agent Guster." Sam returned the smile. "I'm here to speak with your editor, we have an appointment?" The receptionist typed a few things into his computer, than nodded. "Right. Follow me then, Agent."

Sam didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as the man led him towards an office in the back. The editor, a short man with wild gray hair and large thick-rimmed glasses, welcomed Sam in and shared what he could about the case Sam was working. Sam took the information he could gather, then shook the editors hand warmly. As he made his way out of the office, Sam noticed a young man hunched over a laptop, face screwed up in concentration. From the side, the man looked like Cas…and the closer Sam got, the greater the resemblance grew, until Sam was two feet away and saying in shock; "Cas?"

Cas jerked up from his seat, eyes widening as he looked Sam over. Then he beamed.

"Sam!" Sam found himself in a tight hug, shocked that Cas was there…in kansas, but his shock wore off enough so that he could return the hug.

"Dude!" Sam grinned once Cas let go. "How are you in Kansas?"

Cas straightened proudly. "I made a friend. She helped me get this job, and is letting me stay with her for a while; we live in the Royal Crest Apartments, and she's teaching me how to cook."

Sam smiled. "Well…I am glad you have a friend." He said slowly. "Dean's been looking for you for weeks! He's going to be thrilled to know you're here!" Cas' smile faded away, and he frowned.

"Could…you maybe not tell Dean you saw me?" He asked and Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Dude, why not? He's really worried about you."

"Well I'm fine." Cas argued, arching an eyebrow. "And if he had really been worried he wouldn't have left me in a random town in the first place." Sam winced, but didn't argue, because...well, Cas was right.

"Dean is a good person, and a great hunter, but," Cas shrugged. "I have a life here, and friends. I want to know that I can make something of myself before I see him again." The angel turned human fidgeted slightly. "I want him to be proud of me."

"He would be Cas," Sam promised. "He would be so proud of you for getting a job, and making friends."

"But I don't JUST want to make him proud," Cas continued. "I need to prove to myself that I can survive without you guys…without Dean."

Sam sighed heavily, but he understood.

"Okay." He said after a moment. "I won't tell Dean where you are, or that I saw you..ONLY if you get ahold of him as soon as you feel you can."

Cas thought it through, then nodded. "Deal."

"Great!" Sam beamed. "And Cas?" Cas raised an eyebrow. "You look good."

Cas smiled. "I feel Good."

"Well…" Sam's voice trailed off, and his smile returned. "Good."

* * *

"I really thought I found him, Sam. I mean, I followed his trail to Kansas, then the Gas N' Sip, then a customer mentioned he moved into a place a few blocks away, and then I get there…and bam!"

Sam chewed his salad, eyebrows raised. "Bam?" He questioned.

"Bam!" Dean nodded. "The apartment was occupied by some crazy pregnant chick. She pulled a knife on me!" Sam's eyes widened. "She accused me of being some kind of pervert liar, asked where my partner was, and then said that I'm not a real FBI agent!"

"Well, you're not." Sam pointed out helpfully.

"Not the point." Dean rolled his eyes. "The point is, Cas should've opened that front door, but instead a chick did. A pregnant one, at that."

"And she said she didn't know Cas?" Sam asked, brain reaching conclusions…crazy conclusions.

"That's what she said." Dean confirmed.

"And she wasn't lying?" Sam probed.

Dean shrugged. "She could've been. I wouldn't put it past her." Dean took a large bite of his burger. "The Royal Crest Apartments was a bust…and now I have no leads."

Sam went cold at the name of the apartment complex, his mind racing.

Maybe there was another reason Cas hadn't wanted Dean to know where he was…and maybe it had something to do with this woman…and the baby she carried.

* * *

"Some of my friends are in town."

Maddie didn't react to Cas' surprise announcement. "These are the FBI friends?" She asked, mouth full.

Cas nodded slowly. The duo had reached the point where they shared a few things with each other. The fact that they were mostly half-truths should be disregarded in the face of progress.

Maddie nodded. "One of them showed up here this morning. I didn't know if we were wanting to share your whereabouts, so I scared him off."

Cas leaned back, surprised. "He doesn't know I'm here?"

Maddie shook his head. "He will only know when you want him to. The next move is yours."

Cas nodded slowly. "Give me a few days?" He asked. "I'm not sure if a want to see him yet."

"Take all the time you need." Maddie urged. "He won't be showing up here anytime soon." And when Maddie smiled evilly, Cas could only think of Dean, and all of the possible things Maddie could've done to him…and he laughed.

* * *

"Cas!" Sam knocked heavily on the door in front of him. "I know you're in there, and I know you lied to me! Open up!" Sam knocked on the door again. "Cas!"

"You must be Sam." The door jerked open under Sam's fist, and Sam looked down at the woman who'd spoken.

Sam's first thought was that Dean had been right. The woman was pregnant.

"We have neighbors who work nights," the woman winked, "if you know what I mean. So shut up, maybe?"

"Sam!" Cas appeared behind the woman, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

The sight of Cas reminded Sam why he was there, and he crossed his arms. "You got a chick pregnant?" Sam reprimanded.

The woman and Cas shared a surprised look, then began to laugh. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing about this is funny." He chastised the duo coldly.

"I have never had intercourse with Maddie." Cas reassured. "She is simply my friend and roommate."

"Yeah." Maddie agreed with a big nod. "So scram, frost giant!" Maddie went to shut the door but a large hand stopped it.

"What?" Maddie wrenched the door open once more. "You have more questions?"

"He doesn't." A seething Dean stood beside an ashamed Sam, and Cas winced. "But I do."

Maddie looked to Cas, who just shrugged weakly.

"Right." Maddie said after a moment, opening her door and stepping back to let the Winchester brothers in. "Come in then."

After a long look, Dean marched inside, and Sam winced, but followed.

His brother was NOT happy.

* * *

 **Well, everyone knows everything then. Right? Er...right.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite please?**

 **~CLC~**


	4. Winchesters

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

 *****Previously titled Roommate Wanted, now Be My Guest (If you were confused, the name changed!)**

* * *

Dean sat across from Sam, a large plate of pasta in front of both of them, Cas to his left and the pregnant chick to his right, and Dean had honestly no idea how he'd gotten to be where he was.

From the perplexed look on Sam's face, his brother was no closer to answers.

Cas looked surprisingly resigned to the whole situation, and pregnant chick was studiously forking noodles into her mouth as if allowing strangers to join her at the table was a daily occurrence for her.

Seeing how comfortable Cas was…maybe the chick had a thing for picking up strays.

* * *

"So." The woman set down her fork after a moment, raising an eyebrow at the group. "I've gathered you all here this evening to discuss some very important factors. Those factors include who the heck you two are," She pointed at Dean and Sam, "what your relation is to that guy" A finger pointed in Cas' direction, "What your intentions are, and what the heck I am supposed to do about all of it."

Cas nodded in agreement.

"Shall we start with introductions?" Maddie continued, "I'm Maddie Sinclair. I ran into that guy while he was badly trying to impersonate a gas station employee, and I tricked him into moving in with me."

Sam's eyes widened, and Dean crossed his arms disbelievingly.

"What?" Maddie snapped. "I'm a single, female, pregnant woman living alone in a new state. The poor guy looked harmless, and I figured people would stay out of my business if I wasn't so alone all the time."

Sam shrugged. It made sense to him.

"So." Maddie turned to Dean. "Your turn. And don't try and give me that crap about FBI. Also," She smirked, "you hardly look like the type of guy who lives in Santa Barbara and pretends to be a psychic."

Dean grimaced and looked to Sam. Sam shrugged and then smiled, and Dean sighed. "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam." He relented, speaking slowly. "We work together." Dean hesitated, not wanting to say more. Maddie, knowing what she knew, understood.

"So Cas used to work with you." She inferred. "Before he got hurt and couldn't pull his weight and then you voted him off the island?"

Dean winced. "That's a hurtful way to describe it," He hedged.

"But it's accurate." Sam interjected, turning to Cas. "We shouldn't have treated you that way, Cas," He said sincerely, "and we're sorry. You've been a great help, and even though you," Sam shot Maddie a look, "Got hurt, we could still really use your help."

Cas nodded, then looked at Dean, who looked like he swallowed . "What he said."

Maddie snorted.

"Listen dude," She leaned forward, jabbing a finger in Dean's direction. "Cas doesn't need you or your punk attitude. He has a job he's really good at, and a place to stay, and friends who wouldn't ditch him just because he got a little inconvenient." Maddie raised her hand, and Cas dutifully high-fived her. "He's doing just fine without all your crap," Maddie continued, "and if you don't really want him back or plan on treating him with the respect he deserves, he's not going to come back and work with you again." She crossed her arms smugly. "He does what he wants."

Dean grumbled under his breath, and Maddie waited.

Sam was too busy appraising the woman sitting on his right. No one had ever really spoken to Dean like that before, and no one had ever stood up for Cas like that, not even Cas, and especially not to Dean. Maybe Cas being around her wasn't such a bad thing.

Though Dean didn't seem like he planned on saying anything anytime soon.

And then Cas cleared his throat.

"Maddie is right." Cas shot Maddie a smile, and she preened. "She's often right. Dean," Dean finally looked up, catching Cas' eye and seeming unable to look away. "I greatly enjoyed working with you and Sam. But sometimes the only reason I stayed was because I thought I had nowhere else to turn. I have that now, and if you don't want me along or don't plan on letting me be apart of the team, really a part of it, Dean, and not just the afterthought," He stressed, "then I'll stay here. Don't ask me to come back with you if it's just out of pity."

Dean sighed, a long huff of breath that went on for a long time. "We do want you back with us," Dean finally admitted. "We, I," he corrected, "could really use your help. You're not a burden or an afterthought. Sam and I can't do this without you."

Cas leaned back in his chair, considering Dean thoughtfully. "I'll think about it," he finally said.

Sam nodded in agreement, but Dean blinked dumbly for a few seconds. "Seriously?" He finally said. "I just got all sorts of sappy and that's all you're going to give me?"

Cas smirked. "Yes."

Dean through his hands up, but Sam just chuckled. "We'll take it, Cas." He answered for both his brother and himself. "We'll be in town a couple of days, so you have some time to think this through, and talk it over." He tilted his head towards Maddie, who'd turned her focus back to her food once Cas had begun to stand up for himself. Cas nodded in thanks and Dean leaned across the table towards his brother.

"And what are we supposed to do in Kansas for a few days, Sam?" He hissed.

Sam shrugged. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Well." Maddie shot a smile Cas' way. "Cas and I have this thing we do where we're slowly working our way through Pop Culture's best and worst movie list."

"Really?" Dean was immediately intrigued. "And where are you at?"

Maddie wiped her mouth with a napkin and slowly stood. "You remember that movie we talked about the other week, Cas?"

Cas furrowed his brow, then his face brightened. "Yes. I believe Sam and Dean will find it quite enlightening. It is a," Cas turned to the brothers, "Science fiction film, I believe." He nodded significantly.

Dean and Sam shared a concerned look, then turned to Maddie, who was doing her best to hide a smirk.

"It'll be great." She promised the brothers, pushing them towards the living room.

Dean and Sam let themselves be seated on the brown couch, Maddie squishing in between them and Cas taking the armchair.

"This is gonna be good." Maddie whispered just loud enough for the brothers to hear as the movie began to play.

* * *

An hour and a half later Dean and Sam were chuckling helplessly as Cas ranted angrily about the "cinema trash" that was the movie Twilight.

"There's a sequel, right?" Cas fumed. Maddie nodded, afraid that if she tried to speak she'd burst out laughing. "It has to get better then, right? Millions of fans over these films, they can't ALL be idiots? There MUST be some sort of redeeming quality?"

"I guess you'll have to watch it and find out." Dean said gravely. When Cas simply nodded seriously in agreement and moved to the DVD player, Maddie hit Dean hard in the shoulder, which just made Dean grin and Sam snort. Cas didn't notice, too busy was he grumbling under his breath and starting the second film.

Three movies later, Cas had given up all hope in humanity, Maddie was sprawled across the Winchester boys, fast asleep, and Sam and Dean were trying to figure out a way to extricate themselves out from underneath Maddie without disturbing her.

* * *

When Cas finally realized what had the brothers whispering so fiercely to each other, he chuckled. "She won't wake up until she wants to. You guys are stuck there."

"Does she do this a lot?" Sam asked.

Cas shrugged. "She tends to act as if she's allergic to physical touch, but if you're within five feet of her when she's falling asleep, she'll attach herself to you quicker than Dean can eat a slice of pie."

"What's her story?" Dean asked after a moment. "She doesn't know about the hunting?"

Cas sat on the edge of the armchair, chuckling. "No," Cas answered. "She knows nothing of the supernatural. To be quite truthful, I don't know much about her either." Cas tilted his head. "I believe that is why we work so well together. She doesn't ask questions, and neither do I."

"So you know nothing?" Dean asked, looking down suspiciously at the woman who's head was currently resting in his lap.

"I know she's pregnant." Cas said bluntly. "I know the father isn't in the picture and she's a writer and she's having a baby boy." Cas' eyes softened as he looked down at Maddie. "I know she's a good person and she'll pretend to hate everything but only to hide that she cares, and that she cares deeply. I admire and respect her greatly, and I know if I told her that I wanted to return to hunting, she would happily let me. But then she'd have no one, and after everything she's done for me…" Cas trailed off, and after a moment, Sam sighed.

"We get it, Cas, we do. And whatever you decide, whether you stay here with Maddie or join up with us again, we'll accept it."

Dean didn't answer, he was too busy staring down at Maddie, eyes thoughtful.

When Dean didn't look up or acknowledge them, Cas and Sam shared a thoughtful look of their own.

* * *

 **Dean...don't do it, Ho. Or to quote a wise man: JUST DO IT!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	5. Baby Things

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

"Morning Losers."

Dean tried to jerk upright to find that his huge baby brother was sprawled on top of him, asleep.

"Sam!" Dean smacked his brother in the face. "Get off of me." He smacked harder. "Dammit Sam!"

Maddie stood a few feet away, shaking her head wryly as Dean wriggled underneath his brother in a desperate attempt to escape.

Cas joined Maddie, trying to hide a smirk as he handed a large mug over. Dean paused in his struggle.

"There's not caffeine in that?" He asked.

Maddie and Cas shared a look. "No, Winchester," Maddie rolled her eyes. "It's hot chocolate. I pretend it's coffee."

"Oh." Dean nodded. Then he punched his brother in the stomach, which finally woke Sam up.

He jerked upright, rubbing his stomach. "Rough, Jerk."

Dean escaped and shot his brother a glare. "Don't sleep on top of me. I could've DIED."

Sam shook his head. "Morning Cas," He ignored his brother. "Madison."

"Maddie," Maddie corrected. "Come on, Losers, let's eat."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean.

"Breakfast is a real thing." Maddie called out. "And it happens in the kitchen. Come on!"

* * *

Dean and Sam had breakfast, not at a diner, and not for lunch. They had a home cooked breakfast.

REAL breakfast. Eggs and bacon and pancakes and butter and syrup and orange juice.

And it was delicious.

Cas watched the brothers devour their food with a grin.

"Usually it's cold pizza and a gallon of coffee," Maddie confided. "But buddy here," she patted her belly, "demands real food, three times a day."

"Almost like a normal human would." Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean and Sam both paused, mouths full.

"How do you know how to roll your eyes?" Dean demanded, speaking with his mouth full.

Cas made a face. "I know how to be a human, now, Dean."

Sam turned to gauge Maddie's reaction to Cas' statement, but she just nodded in agreement.

"He's a great human." Maddie agreed. "Has a good job and everything."

"Speaking of," Cas caught Sam's eye meaningfully, "I have an interesting…case, today. At a local florist shop."

"Mmm!" Maddie raised her hand. "I wrote the article on that one! The brothers who own the shop are amazing at what they do, but there's been some weird things going on down at their little shop."

"Weird things?" Sam questioned.

Cas nodded slowly, but it was Maddie that answered. "Yep. Like," She held her hands up and wiggled her fingers, "Spooky things, if you know what I mean."

"It should be interesting," Cas finished. "I didn't know if you'd like to join me, Sam?" Sam nodded, slowly.

"Sure." He agreed. "When should we head out?"

"Now," Cas stood. "Best to get this taken care of."

Sam stood as well, and the two men quickly cleared their plates and grabbed their coats. Dean didn't seem inclined to stand and join them or to stop eating, so after a moment and a shared shrug, Cas and Sam took their leave.

Dean munched happily on his food for a long while. It wasn't until he was nearly done that he noticed that Maddie was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. That was when he noticed that Cas and Sam had disappeared. He huffed.

"Well. What Now?"

Maddie just smiled.

* * *

Dean faced monsters on a daily basis.

He could handle this.

"So." Dean braced himself. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Maddie shrugged. She looked as nervous as Dean felt. "I don't know. I've never done this before."

Dean scoffed. "And I have?"

"Is this your first?" A kind, very pregnant woman approached Dean and Maddie, and Maddie smiled nervously.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked wryly, and the woman laughed.

"I'm Carla," She introduced. "And I can promise you, it gets easier." She rubbed her belly. "This is my sixth."

Maddie's eyes widened and Dean began to hyperventilate, and the woman laughed. "Too soon?" She guessed. Maddie nodded quickly, absentmindedly reaching for Dean's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. "Well, let's start with this little one. Do you know what you two are having?" Dean opened his mouth to explain that he was just a friend, but Maddie squeezed his hand, hard.

"A boy." She answered with a smile. "We're having a boy."

Dean's eyes widened, but then he forced a smile on his face.

"And what have you gotten already?" Carla asked.

Maddie grimaced, and Carla's eyes widened.

"Nothing?" She asked aghast.

Maddie shrugged. "The nesting bug hit late," she admitted.

"Well," Carla took a deep breath, her large belly rising like a force of nature. "We'd better get started, then."

* * *

"My God." Dean's hands were tight on the wheel, and he stared straight ahead.

Maddie, in the seat next to him, began to laugh helplessly.

"What the hell is a breast pump?" She asked helplessly, and Dean couldn't help himself, he began to laugh as well.

"Didn't you have twenty five siblings?" Dean asked. "How do you not know what a breast pump is?"

"Breast pumps are for rich people!" Maddie continued to laugh. "I'd never seen one before in my life!"

Dean chuckled, unable to stop. "Did you see that chicks face when you told her you were naming our son Raptor?"

Maddie began to laugh harder. "I just didn't want to tell her I haven't thought of names yet!" She admitted in between snorts.

"But…Raptor?!" Dean smacked the steering wheel a few times.

"I blanked!" Maddie laughed harder.

Dean's impala filled with uncontrollable laughter for ten minutes, until the duo had finally calmed down enough to continue speaking.

"Well," Dean took a deep breath. "I think Dean is a GREAT name."

Maddie pursed her lips. "Hmmm, what about Sam?"

"I thought we were having a boy," Dean shot, and Maddie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she started laughing again. "Oh God."

"What?" Dean asked, slightly worried, even though his lips were already twitching. Maddie's laugh was infectious.

"We didn't buy him any clothes! We're going to have a naked baby!"

Dean had to pull over so he could laugh without getting the both of them killed.

"Well…" he looked at the clock. "We've still got daylight. Give me one of those other stores, that chick recommended.

Maddie shot Dean a look of surprise. "You want to keep going?" She asked, surprised.

Dean shrugged. "We can't have a naked baby," He said solemnly.

And really. Who could argue with that?

* * *

The clothes shopping went much better than the other shopping had gone. Dean and Maddie had walked in hand in hand and did their best to look like they knew what they were doing.

"Onesies." Maddie began. They're like the baby version of…plaid shirts."

"So we'll need a lot of those." Dean nodded seriously.

Maddie smiled. "And pants."

"important." Dean agreed. "Best in neutral colors." Then he brightened. "Do babies wear jeans?"

Maddie shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

Their first obstacle was a big one.

"These things only fit for three months? What kind of crap is this?"

Maddie patted Dean's arm. "Babies grow fast."

"This kid's gonna cost a fortune."

"Tell me about it." A very large man, who looked very frightened, held a tiny onesie in one large fist. He shrugged sympathetically, then hurried away.

Dean and Maddie shared a panicked look, and then Maddie pulled out her phone.

"He did say anything," she muttered as she dialed.

* * *

"Yup?"

"Do they make jeans for babies?"

Clint huffed and handed the phone over to his wife, who was cuddled up next to him on the couch. "It's for you," He said, and Laura took the phone, eyebrow raised. Maddie smiled up at Dean while she waited for the phone to exchange hands.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"It's the cavalry." Maddie explained with a relaxing of her shoulders. It was going to be okay now - Laura was there.

Laura, after hearing an abridged summary of Maddie and Dean's day ("DEAN? Who is this DEAN?" Laura had teased, and Clint had started yelling in the background, but Laura had quickly got back to business, ignoring her husband) quickly gave them a list. "At least ten full outfits, which includes onesie or t-shirt and bottoms, mostly stretchy pants cause they'll last longer, and two pairs of jeans if you really must."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at Dean and he nodded.

"Two pairs of jeans only, got it." Laura sighed. "At least five sleep outfits," she continued, "five pairs of socks, a hat or two because babies shouldn't get overly cold, and a nice outfit or two."

Maddie made a face, and after a moment, Laura spoke again. "Sorry. One nice outfit, for just in case." Maddie nodded and wrote it down.

"Now, you need this amount of clothes in each size," Laura began, "and really, be sparing in the smaller sizes. Babies grow fast and from what I've heard, yours is going to be a big one."

Maddie grinned. "Did you get everything else you needed?" Laura asked after a moment.

"I hope so." Maddie said, heartfelt. "This lady I didn't know asked me too many questions about my boobs."

"Well." Laura chuckled. "Those are important questions. DO you plan on breasfeeding?"

Maddie grimaced, but shrugged. "Sure. It's good for the kid, right?"

"Extremely." Laura answered. "By the way," Laura's voice lost the business-like tone she'd used for listing off the baby essentials, turning more feminine and excited, "have you started think of names?"

"Raptor." Maddie blurt out gleefully. Dean turned quickly from where he'd been examining a little onesie with a toolbox on the front to shoot Maddie a grin.

"Oh honey." Laura hesitated. "No." She said finally.

"Kidding. Maddie promised. "I'm still working on it. I have a very specific criteria."

"Right. Well, call if you need anything else, alright?"

"Will do."

"Love you. Stay safe."

"I tolerate you." Maddie said seriously, only pressing the end button when she heard Laura laughing loudly.

"Good friend?" Dean guessed.

"The best." Maddie raised the list. "Now…let's go shopping!"

* * *

Maddie and Dean did their best to stick to their list, but Maddie found too many onesies that her baby "needed" and Dean found a whole rack of little plaid onesies that it had been hard to tear him away from. They'd ended up with a few different colored plaid onesies in each size.

"Well. Baby definitely won't be naked now," Dean assured on their way home.

"Now I just gotta come up with a name." Maddie agreed.

"I did hear something about specific criteria," Dean shot Maddie a look, and she grinned.

"Number one," She began seriously, it has to be a weird name, preferably on the longer side of things. And number two: it also has to be able to be shortened to a nickname that is either a food or an animal. Go."

Dean opened his mouth, but his mind was a blank. "Wow."

"I know," she said smugly.

"I'll think about it," he promised.

"You do that." Maddie leaned back proudly, resting her hands on her belly.

Dean shot her a warm smile.

"To think," Maddie mused. "We've been traumatizing pregnant ladies all day while Cas and Sam have been stuck working."

"How boring." Dean tilted his head, it hitting him in that moment that he hadn't heard from either of them all day. And shouldn't they have given him some kind of heads up about what they were dealing with?

Then Maddie made a joke and Dean got distracted.

But it surely wasn't a big deal…right?

* * *

 **Dean DOES know this isn't his baby...right? It was just a joke? Also: Maddie knows that too...right? And What have Sam and Cas been up to all day?!**

 **Any baby name guesses? The first name is a doozy...but the middle name is all kinds of predictable, if you know who the real father is. ;)**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	6. Garden of Eden

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

"I can't believe this crap."

"I did not think it was possible."

"There's absolutely no, feasible way this makes sense!"

"I had no idea…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Cas and Sam froze as the lights in apartment flicked on, an irate Maddie quickly coming into view, a smirking Dean standing behind her. "You two idiots have been gone ALL DAY, and you don't call? No note? You could've DIED, you could've been expelled, you could've been Taken, and do I look like Liam Neeson to you?"

Dean snorted, and Maddie smacked him in the stomach without turning around.

"Where have you been?" Maddie asked a bit more calmly.

Sam and Cas shared a look.

* * *

"This is a hunt then?" Sam asked the question as soon as he and Cas had settled into the car.

"Most definitely." Cas nodded his head quickly. "The florist shop was receiving wonderful reviews when it first opened, but more recently the reviews have been…less than pleasant."

"How, exactly?" Sam tilted his head.

"The plants that have been bought…they've been dying prematurely…and so have some of the stores patrons."

"People and plants are dying?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "How do we know it's related?"

"The dirt." Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "All of the dead patrons died from the same thing; they were all suffocated." At a stoplight Cas reached into the backseat and then grabbed a manila folder, handing it to Sam, who quickly flipped it open.

"Their throats were all filled with dirt." Sam shook his head. "What do we think we're dealing with?"

"Honestly?" Cas shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain."

Sam grinned. "Are you trying to tell me you're rusty?" Cas rolled his eyes and parked the vehicle in front of a pretty storefront.

"Garden of Eden?" Sam read the sign slowly. "That feels ominous."

"It should be fine." Cas got out of the car and adjusted his jacket.

It was still a trench coat, which made Sam smile. But it fit him much better, and it was much more in style.

"Maddie met with the owners, she was their interviewer, and she didn't have anything negative to say." Cas strode towards the door. "She's a very good judge of character."

Sam followed close behind Cas, freezing as he took in the bent head of the man at the front counter.

Cas and Sam shared a wide-eyed look, and Sam slowly began to reach for his weapon.

Then the man looked up. He looked as surprised as Cas and Sam felt for a moment, and then a wide smile stretched across his face.

"What a pleasant surprise!" The man beamed. "I never thought I'd see you two again! Where's the other one?" The man strained his head to see if anyone else was coming in, then he shrugged and turned towards the door that led to the back room. "Mikey! You'll never guess who's here!"

Sam's eyes widened even further, if that's even possible, and Cas audibly gasped as the back door swung open and a tall man with dark hair and bright eyes stepped forward.

"Lucifer," He sighed heavily. "What did I say about using that despicable nickname?"

"It makes you more approachable," "Lucifer" argued, but the other mans eyes were glued to Cas and Sam.

He didn't look nearly as happy to see them as Lucifer did.

"Castiel." He said stiffly after a moment. "Samuel." He shot Lucifer a look, who just smiled widely at everyone. "There is a very simple explanation."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You have 30 seconds," He snarled, whipping out his gun and pointing it at the two men.

A woman screamed.

* * *

"So…you were checking out the garden shop?" Maddie raised an eyebrow disbelieving. "All day?"

Cas nodded. "They had a pest problem." He said after a moment. "Sam and I were in the perfect position to help rid them of the…pests." He shot Dean a look. Dean's eyes widened. He pantomimed digging with a shovel, then lighting a match, then throwing the match. Sam and Cas nodded slowly.

"Alright." Maddie shoved away from the kitchen island that she'd been leaning against. "I think you two are dirty rotten liars." She turned towards the kitchen. "But you look like tired dirty rotten liars. Coffee…or something stronger?"

"Stronger." Sam and Cas answered simultaneously. Maddie chuckled as the three men heard a cabinet door opened.

* * *

"So." Dean leaned forward the moment he heard the clinking of glasses. "What's got you guys looking like you've been to hell and back?"

Sam snorted. "Someone's been to hell and back alright," He muttered, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Not entirely Hell," he corrected, missing the way Dean's eyebrows rose. "Purgatory was where my brothers were thrown.

Dean choked. "Please tell me we're not talking about the angel douchebags I think we're talking about."

Sam shook his head. "The worst most powerful archangel and the devil climbed out of purgatory and opened a flower shop." Sam chuckled. "And…their garden shop is overrun with angry ghosts."

"Man." Dean shook his head. "And all I did today was fake name my fake child raptor."

Sam and Cas looked confused at Dean for a moment, and then Maddie was bustling in, three large glasses in her hand. She set them down on the table, then pointed to the chairs.

"Sit." She ordered. The three men sat. "Drink." She said next. And the men drank.

* * *

"So!" Lucifer smiled brightly at Cas and Sam once Michael had finished with the explanations. "Since you're here and all, you wouldn't mind helping us deal with your little problem, right?"

Cas and Sam sat dumbly in the back room, staring blankly at Michael.

"It's ghosts." Lucifer said when neither man responded. "Vengeful spirits, if you want to get technical." He looked at Michael. "I'd just do it myself, but I'm retired, you know, and," He wrinkled his nose. "There are a lot of them."

"We aren't equipped to deal with them ourselves." Michaels voice was stiff. "Yet we cannot afford the way it is affecting our business."

"You're worried about your business." Cas said dumbly. "Your…flower shop."

"Excuse us for a second." Sam bit out. He dragged Cas out of his chair and outside the shop.

* * *

"We're not doing this." Sam said the moment they'd cleared the front door. "We're finding a way to send them back to the hole, and we're never locking the door and we're throwing away the key."

Cas bit his lip.

"No, Cas." Sam stressed. "NO. NO way are we letting these guys open a flower shop. I don't care how innocent and nice they seem. These guys caused the apocalypse. NO."

"People are dying," Cas tried.

"And?" Sam snapped. Cas raised an eyebrow, and Sam huffed.

"Okay, sorry. We do need to get rid of the ghosts…for the sake of the people."

"And if we do that…they'll owe us a favor." Cas pointed out.

Sam shook his head. "We save the people, we get the hell away from this shop, and we start looking for a way to send them back to the hole." He ordered. "That's it."

"Fine." Cas nodded quickly. "Deal."

Sam sighed loudly. "It's the dirt right?" He said after a moment. "We've gotta track the dirt?"

"Most likely." Cas admitted.

"Awesome." Sam shook his head. "We're dealing with dirt." He strode back into the flower shop.

* * *

"Where's your dirt?" He demanded.

Michael and Lucifer shared a look.

"You're actually going to help?" Michael asked dumbly.

Sam growled. "For now."

Michael nodded quickly and Lucifer beamed.

"Let me get you the name of our supplier," Michael moved into the back room, and Lucifer just smiled brightly.

* * *

"So…They had a problem with their soil provider?" Maddie made a face, sipping her tea as the others took large swallows of alcohol.

Sam nodded. "The soil wasn't," He tilted his head.

"It was soil taken from a former cemetery," Cas continued the explanation smoothly. "The soil was thusly compromised and didn't allow for growth. Everything was dying." Maddie nodded slowly, as if the explanation made sense.

Dean nodded slowly as well, catching the underlying meaning.

"But you guys took care of it?" Maddie furrowed her brow.

"After tracking down all of the customers who bought the soil and refunding them, which took a while." Sam sighed.

"It was a lot of dirt." Cas admitted.

"Which is why you guys are back so late." Maddie concluded. "I still don't get why you couldn't have called me." She said, though she sounded much less angry than she had before. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

Maddie grumbled under her breath for a few moments, but then she sighed. "Fine. I forgive you." She smiled. "So. Guess what I made Older Winchester do all day."

Dean groaned and his head fell to the table.

"Now I'm intrigued." Sam put the angel and demon gardeners out of his mind, if only for the moment, and turned to tease his brother. "Please tell me this has something to do with naming your fake son raptor."

"It actually does." Maddie grinned and launched into the tale, and Sam and Cas chuckled when they heard that Dean had spent the day pretending to be a happily married man starting a family.

* * *

Sam stopped laughing as he watched Maddie and Dean share their highlights of the day.

Dean being a happily married man starting a family was a bit of a pipe dream…no hunter ever even hoped for that…it was too crazy.

But Sam knew Dean would be awesome at it…and hoped that Dean would get a chance.

Who knew, really? Crazier things had happened.

* * *

 **Oh Mikey...Oh Lucy...heheheh.**

 **Chapter Seven coming up!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	7. Visitors

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

"Did you really need five of the same onesies?" Cas let the red plaid slip through his fingers.

Maddie shrugged. "They're in different sizes," she pointed out. "And also…that was Dean's fault."

"You could've stopped me!" Dean's voice called out. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You were on a mission!" She called back. "There was no stopping you!"

"Maddie," Sam appeared from the second bedroom, where Dean and Sam had been occupied for the last few hours with figuring out how to store all the baby stuff Maddie and Dean had bought weeks previous, that had just arrived. "You sure you don't want to set anything up right now?"

* * *

Sam and Dean had found that their "vacation," passed pretty quickly. The part of Kansas that Maddie and Cas lived in was full of things to do, and there were a lot of small cases to keep them busy as well, along with trying to figure out how to send two certain someone's back to Purgatory, where they belonged. Before they knew it, three weeks had come and gone, and still Sam and Dean hadn't grown restless, as they usually did.

Maddie shook her head. "I have some friends in Iowa, and they asked me when I first got pregnant if I would mind spending my last month or so with them, so I'll be heading that way in a few weeks." She shot Cas a look. "Which means someone should probably admit that he's going to return to a life of," She tilted her head, "Whatever it is you guys do."

Cas sputtered. "How did you know that I decided to go back?" He demanded.

Maddie made a face. "I know everything."

Sam rolled his eyes, then moved back to the bedroom.

Dean's arms were crossed, and he glared at the boxes of baby stuff everywhere.

"When we bought the crap," he admitted to his brother, "It really didn't feel like this much."

"Well." Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder. "It looks like we have to face our biggest challenge yet….condensing all this baby crap."

"Awesome." Dean grimaced.

"On the bright side," Sam said slowly. "Cas is going to hunt with us again."

Dean brightened. "That really is awesome."

* * *

"How did you know I was going to go back?" Cas repeated the question, tilting his head at Maddie. She shrugged.

Cas and Maddie sat on the floor of the living room, sorting the baby clothes and softer things while the boys dealt with the bigger stuff, and Maddie took the private moment she had to be honest.

"You and those guys have been through a lot…I don't know what…but it's obvious you three are a team. I always knew you were going to go back with them. I just wanted to make sure you went back on equal footing, and not with your tail dragging between your legs."

Cas smiled and clasped Maddie's hand for a moment. "thank you," he said sincerely.

Maddie huffed. "Don't go getting all mushy on me!" She ordered. "We have a job to do." Her phone started ringing, and she grabbed for it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Maddie furrowed her brow at the irritated voice. The voice, (a woman's) continued without waiting for an answer. "Where's Dean?"

Maddie shrugged. "He's taking care of the baby stuff." She answered.

The other end of the silent for a moment. "Say what?"

"He's taking care of his mess." Maddie repeated slowly. "It's his fault we got all the baby crap, so he's the one sorting it all out."

There was heaving breathing, and then whoever was on the other end hung up. Maddie shrugged, then pulled the phone from her ear. She looked down at the phone.

"This isn't mine…" she said slowly. "Whoops." Her actual phone started ringing, and she picked that up.

"Hey Bucky!" She greeted. "What are you up to?"

"I'll be in your neck of the woods tonight. Mind if I stop by for a bit?"

"Sure." Maddie agreed. "The more the merrier."

"Who else are you with?" Bucky asked.

"Uh…"

"Maddie! I have a sawed off shotgun in my trunk, and I don't think this box is going to open! We might have to shoot it out!"

Maddie made a face. Bucky on the other end laughed.

"Whoever they are," He spoke up, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Whatever. See ya."

"Bye." Maddie pressed end on her phone then looked at Cas.

"Looks like we're having a party tonight," she smiled, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful." He said dryly. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Maddie! Door!"

Dean and Sam had given up on condensing the baby stuff after a few hours and had plopped on the couch with a beer. Cas had joined them for a while, then had left them brothers to help Maddie prepare dinner.

"I'll get it!" Maddie slid on the hardwood floor. She opened the door with a smirk, expecting Bucky.

It wasn't Bucky.

"Uh…" Maddie tilted her head. She crossed her arms over her belly. "Do I know you?"

"I hope not." The woman was wearing a cop uniform, and she stared down at Maddie seriously, eyebrow raising at Maddie's belly.

Maddie frowned, (because really, her eyes were up HERE,) and suddenly Sam and Dean were right behind her. The woman's gaze snapped accusingly up to Dean.

"You couldn't wrap it up?" She snarled.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Did…" The lady-cop spoke slowly. "You. Do. This?"She finished the sentence then poked Maddie, right in her stomach.

"Hey!" Maddie snapped, and Dean pulled Maddie away from the woman on her front stoop.

"Jody." Dean blinked, trying to look innocent and keep Maddie from getting in Lady-cops face. "What are you doing here?"

"I called earlier today." Jody crossed her arms. "You didn't answer."

"Whoops." Maddie poked Dean's bicep until he looked down at her. "I answered your phone on accident."

"A chick answering my phone wouldn't have had you tracking us down, though." Dean shrugged. "It's not like it's never happened before." He smirked.

Maddie frowned.

"Uh, not that it happens a lot," Dean hedged, looking to Sam and Cas for help.

Sam shook his head, trying not to smile, and Cas just blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Except it does." The woman stepped into Maddie's apartment, and Maddie's mouth dropped open, but Dean just pulled Maddie back so that the lady cop with the attitude could enter. "But never have you been so careless!"

"Wait, what?" Dean raised his arms. "I am ALWAYS careful," He argued, but Jodie snorted and looked back at Maddie, who finally caught on.

"Whoa."Maddie raised a finger. "I know how it may have sounded on the phone, but Dean is NOT the father of my baby."

"Of course I'm not!" Dean agreed. "I just met you three weeks ago!" He turned to Jody. "Why would you say that?" He looked at Maddie. "Why would she say that?"

Maddie winced. "I may have accidentally answered your phone and made it sound like you were." She admitted. She looked at the cop. "I only MEANT that he went shopping with me when I was getting baby crap, and he made me buy a bunch of stuff, so the huge pile of crap in my house is his fault, which is why I was making him deal with it." Maddie shrugged. "I only met him a few weeks ago, when they tracked Cas down, who so happens to be my roommate." She winced. "And, Cas is also not the father of my baby."

"No…because I am." Maddie's door had opened without her knowledge, and Bucky had come striding through, smiling at the men in Maddie's living room and moving forward to give Maddie a large hug and a kiss on the side of the head. She wrapped one arm around him.

"No you're not." She corrected quickly. "Don't lie to them…they're my friends."

"Fine." Bucky rolled his eyes, and smiled at the odd group assembled in Maddie's mini-foyer. "I'm Bucky, Maddie's best friend. You must be…" Bucky zeroed in on Cas, "Maddie's roommate?" Cas nodded and shook Bucky's hand. "So these guys are your coworker slash friends?"

Cas nodded, and Bucky looked Sam, Dean, and the other guy over. "Nice to meet you guys." He greeted. He turned to Maddie.

"Is dinner done?"

"Yes." Maddie nodded. "Let's eat before the boss," Maddie patted her belly, "gets angry."

Bucky followed Maddie to the kitchen, and after a moment, Sam, Dean, Cas, and one Jody Mills did the same.

* * *

"So what are you doing in town, buck?" Maddie looked at her friend, and he shrugged.

"I know you're heading to Iowa for your last two months, and I thought you could use a ride." He smiled. "Laura also mentioned something about a London job?"

"What?" Cas' eyes widened. "You got the London job?"

Maddie nodded, smiling despite herself. "Sure did."

"Wait." Dean shook his head, his fork falling to his plate with a loud CLANG. "London…like Britain? You have a job there?"

"It's with the same company I'm with now," Maddie explained, "my current contract here has expired, and the company doesn't have any U.S. openings at the moment. This job in London is for three to six months, which should be enough time for a placement here to open up. Then I'll be back. But I'm London-bound for a while."

"After the baby is born though, right?" Sam clarified. Maddie nodded.

"I'm headed to Iowa for months 8 and 9, then baby whatever his name is and I will be in London, but baby no-name will for sure be celebrating his first birthday somewhere in this country." She shrugged. "That's the plan anyway."

"Wow." Dean shook his head. "That's…far." He said dumbly.

"I realize that," Maddie said dryly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She added turning to Jody.

"So." She said brightly. "Is it hard?"

"Hard?" Jody furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, you're a cop: an officer of the law. You fight human monsters. Does that make it easier to deal with the demons and ghosts and angels and monsters, or harder?"

Dean, Sam and Cas froze. Jody shot the boys a look.

"You told her?" She barked.

The boys shook their heads quickly.

"Oh, right." Maddie grimaced. "I wasn't supposed to know about that crap. It's not a big deal though, right? I mean if you think about it," Maddie looked at Bucky, "It makes total sense."

Bucky made a face. "I don't like to think." He grumbled, and Maddie nudged him.

"Just for a second." She urged, and Bucky rolled his eyes and held his metal arm to his forehead. Dean and Sam shared a look; they hadn't noticed THAT earlier. "So," Maddie continued, "We know about the aliens now. And the superheroes. And if aliens and superheroes and Nazis exist, then the rest of it: the monsters, the demons, even the angels and the idea of some form of higher power, it's all there too, isn't it? We just have to look for it."

"Or in your case," Bucky teased, "it just finds you."

"Exactly!" Maddie spooned a huge forkful of pasta into her mouth. "It's out there, the good, the bad, and the chaotic. But that's the beauty of life," Maddie smiled, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. "It rarely goes as we planned, but always as we need."

The table was silent for a moment, taking in Maddie's words, and then Jody snorted.

"I like her," She said, raising an eyebrow at Dean, who grinned and nodded.

"Eh, what's not to like?" Bucky wrapped an arm around Maddie, and Dean's grin slipped slightly. "She's great."

"Just because it's true doesn't mean we have to talk about it." Maddie pushed her chair back and stood slowly, gripping Bucky's hand for support. "We have better things to do, like packing and sleeping and getting ready to move on with all our lives."

"I thought you were going to stay a few more weeks?" Cas furrowed his eyebrows, and Maddie hissed.

"I changed my mind. It's totally time to blow this popsicle stand." She poked Bucky. "And someone showed up just in time to help me move."

Bucky grimaced. "Joy."

* * *

Packing took a total of six hours. Three hours before everyone crashed; the winchesters on Cas' floor, Bucky on the couch, and Jody choosing to make a quick escape that night, (with a warning to "for the love of god, don't name that child raptor," to which Maddie's only response had been "No promises.") and three hours in the morning, after Maddie had plied everyone with enough french toast to keep them "energized."

The apartment was empty by noon, Maddie's stuff in "Bucky's" dark SUV, ("Where'd you get it again?" "Stole it, duh." "And the life of crime continues.") and Cas' stuff shoved in the impala's trunk, (to which Maddie had said wistfully, "And I'll miss the car most of all.")

And then Maddie was standing next to Bucky, the brothers and Cas across from her. Goodbyes were difficult, but Maddie couldn't admit that because she didn't believe in feelings. And yet...this was difficult.

"Be good to Cas." She finally began, pointing a finger at the brothers. "And don't get killed by any of your spooky things."

Dean rolled his eyes, his arms crossing. "It sounds like a much different job when you call them "spooky" things." He pointed out.

"Which is why I do it." Maddie retorted. She grinned. "But seriously. Don't get killed."

Dean shot his brother a look. "No promises on that end," He admitted. "But I'll do my best." He snapped his fingers. "And if I get any ideas that top "Raptor,"

"Please let me know." She laughed. "Because as of right now, Raptor Sinclair is all I've got."

Maddie and Dean smiled at each other, then Maddie turned to Sam.

"Good luck with your secret mission I'm not supposed to know about." She frowned. "I mean, that I DON'T know about." She winked. "Keep an eye on these dumbos. Don't let them do anything stupid."

"I'll do my best." Sam smiled.

"And you." Maddie looked at Cas. She sighed heavily. Really, the guy had grown on her. It would be weird not having him right next door if she needed anything. "You were very sad, and kind of pathetic when I first met you," She began seriously, hoping her smile wasn't peeking through. At Cas' eyeroll, though, she knew she was failing, but still she attempted to keep up with the facade. "But look at you now. You've proven to me, to your buddies, and more importantly to yourself, that you can do anything…be anything. So…good luck and all that." She held out her hand for Cas to shake, but Cas pulled her into a hug.

Of course he did. Because he wasn't as emotionally stunted as Maddie was. She was grateful though: she'd wanted the hug, she just didn't know how to initiate it.

But she could return it.

The two held tight to each other for a long moment before Maddie reluctantly stepped back.

"Thank you." Cas said sincerely. "You saved my life."

Maddie shook her head. "I'm no hero." She scoffed. "I can't save people. No...you saved your own life."

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Of the story anyway, keep an eye out for TWO epilogues. (because I love you!)**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	8. Epilogue: Labor

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

Maddie never rued her loose morals and her decision not to use protection than the moment she currently found herself in, being forced to chase Clint Barton through a grocery store.

"How is this supposed to induce labor?!" She yelled, one arm supporting underneath her stomach and the other pressing into a painful spot on her back.

"Less talking more running!" Clint yelled back from a few rows over.

Maddie followed the sound of his voice for a moment, then she stopped.

After a moment, she began to maneuver herself to the floor.

Once she was flat on her back, her (very) pregnant belly in the air, she sighed.

Other shoppers passed her, shot her weird looks.

She gave them a thumbs up to let them know she hadn't fallen, and they continued to walk past.

A few minutes later, a throat was clearing, right behind her head.

"I'm not getting up. "Maddie said stubbornly, not looking at the voice. "And I refuse to continue to chase you around this store. I would rather die."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

Maddie's neck nearly snapped, she moved it so quickly to find the source of the voice that was definitely NOT Clint.

"What the heck are doing here?" Maddie half-smiled at the man standing above her. "Shouldn't you be fighting inner hydra or hiding out in your fortress of solitude, or whatever it is you do in your spare time?!"

Bucky smiled and winked. "I knew the little man was due soon…I wanted to be there when he was born."

"He was due yesterday." Maddie rubbed her belly. "He doesn't want to come out."

Bucky squinted. "Does that have anything to do with why Clint is forcing you to chase him through the store?"

Maddie snorted. "It's supposed to induce Labor or something." She tried to sit up, but quickly gave up. "It's stupid."

"Hey!" Clint rounded the corner. "You're stupid." He tilted his head. "Also…why are you on the floor?"

"Because I've given up." Maddie said smartly. Then she grimaced. "Also…I'm stuck."

Clint and Bucky shared a grin, then moved to help Maddie get back on her feet.

"Barnes." Clint huffed when Maddie was fully upright once more. "Here to meet the little guy?"

"If he ever comes out," Bucky said ruefully. "I thought for sure he'd be here by now."

"You and me both," Maddie muttered. She shot Clint a look. "Are you done acting like a child? Can we leave now?"

"Yeah," Clint sighed heavily. "I just thought for sure it would work," he grumbled.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "In what universe," She started to say, then she winced.

"Is it happening?!"

"You okay?" Bucky and Clint spoke over each other, and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Back-ache." She said waspishly. "As a result from laying on the floor. Chill out." Both men relaxed, and Maddie looked at Bucky.

"You wanna join us for lunch? I'm starving, and my feet need a break." She sent Clint a dark look. "I hadn't planned on a grocery store **run**."

"Sure." Bucky agreed immediately. "I could eat. And I'd can't wait to hear about everything you've been up to the last few months."

"That's kind of a short conversation," Maddie admitted, "But let's go, nonetheless. We can wrap up my life story before the food reaches our table."

* * *

Maddie quickly ushered the men through the doors and a few blocks down to a nearby diner, where they were quickly seated in a booth, and she sighed in relief as she sat. "Walking is hard," she admitted when Bucky shot her a look.

Bucky just shook his head with a smile.

"So what have you been up to?" Bucky asked after they'd ordered.

"Absolutely nothing." She admitted quickly. "I have easily tripled size in the last three months,"

Clint nodded. "She popped pretty late," he added.

"And everything has become highly uncomfortable. Sitting, Walking, talking, eating, going to the bathroom," Bucky winced, and Maddie nodded. "I can literally do nothing for myself and I hate every second of it."

"So the sooner he can come out, the better?" Bucky inferred, and Maddie nodded.

"Exactly. Also, we have a flight to London to catch in 2 and a half months, and preferably he's out of my belly by then."

"Right, your job." Bucky nodded and Clint grimaced. "You'll be working for a local newspaper in London, if I'm remembering correctly?"

"Yep." Maddie nodded. "And before Clint goes off on his rant about how I'm not ready, the company I work for assigned me a," Maddie squinted, "person to deal with all of the boring important stuff." She shrugged. "The company has what they call "agents," who are given five or six writers at a time. Their job is to help the writers find positions, deal with their travel and moving and anything else they might need. For example," Maddie pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket.

"My agent, whose name is Earl Knort, or something like that," Maddie rolled her eyes, "has already found me a place to live and most of my stuff has already been shipped there. My agent will ensure that my stuff gets where it needs to go. All I have to do is show up and report to work."

Maddie smirked at Clint, who just rolled his eyes.

"I still don't like it." He admitted. "It's too far.

"It's only for a few months." She threw up her hands, exasperated. "And if you really need to, you can hop on a plane and visit, if you must."

Clint brightened, and Bucky narrowed his eyes. "And is this an open invitation for everyone?" He asked.

Maddie huffed. "Fine." She pointed a finger at the two men as they high fived. "But don't show up every weekend. I do have a job to do."

"Agreed." Clint and Bucky promised.

"Whatever." Maddie crossed her arms and leaned back in the booth. A second later, though, her eyes caught on a group of people entering the diner, and her face brightened.

She put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

Everyone in the diner shot her a look…including the three men who'd just walked in.

The three men went through a multitude of expressions.

Shock, happiness, excitement, worry, and then horror.

Maddie just smiled and waved. After a moment, the three men walked over.

"Who are these guys?" Clint jerked a thumb at the newcomers, while Bucky shoved Clint further into the booth to make room.

"Hey." Sam Winchester smiled slowly. "How are you?"

"Horrible." Maddie said promptly. "Take a seat." Sam shared a look with his group, then slowly sat down next to Bucky.

"Isn't this little guy supposed to be out by now?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Maddie's belly, and she huffed.

"He was due yesterday." She complained. "I want him out of me!"

Dean chuckled. "Apparently he'll come out when he's good and ready."

"He's stubborn." Maddie shook her head sadly. "Already."

"Wonder where he got that from," Dean teased.

"No seriously." Clint glared at Dean. "Who are these guys?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Cas," She pointed to him, "was my roommate when I was in Kansas. These two," she pointed at Sam and Dean, "are his friends and coworkers."

"Oh." Clint narrowed his eyes. "Well."

"You must be Clint." Dean guessed. "Laura is your wife?"

Clint nodded slowly…suspiciously.

"She's who you called when we needed a shopping list for the little guy." Dean put together, and Maddie nodded. She leaned towards Clint with a smile.

"Remember when I called in a panic because baby shopping?" She began. "Dean was helping me that day."

"That was…nice of him." Clint's eyes narrowed further…into thin slits.

Dean leaned back, a worried look on his face. Sam snorted and leaned forward to smile charmingly at Clint. "I'm Sam Winchester, by the way. That's Dean."

Clint nodded slowly. "Interesting."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "So, Cas," she smiled at her friend. "You've been kind of quiet. Are you guys in town for business or pleasure?"

"Business." Cas said brusquely. His eyes widened meaningfully. "We're…working."

Maddie furrowed her brows, but then her eyes widened as well.

"Are you…are you working right now?" She asked lowly. When Cas nodded, she snot a nervous look around the diner. "Should we leave?" She asked next. Cas nodded again. "Right." She sent a bright smile at the Winchester boys. "Have fun," she shoved them out of the booth so she could rise. Bucky and Clint stood as well.

"If you stick around a few more days, I'm sure you could even meet the punk, but we'd better just," She patted Deans arm, "Leave you to it." She looked past Dean as a man strode towards them quickly, grimacing as she watched the man pull a knife out of nowhere.

"Too late," She grunted, shoving Dean to the side and pulling his knife out of his back pocket and slamming into the guy's neck.

The man shuddered, then fell to the ground, and many of the patrons jumped forward, pulling out weapons of their own. Bucky jumped over a booth to grab a guy who'd lunged at Maddie, snapping their neck and reaching for another as they fell to the ground.

He didn't know what was going on, but no one tried to attack Maddie and lived.

Clint joined the fight as well, though he wore a permanently perplexed expression.

Dean, Sam and Cas took on most of whatever it was that had invaded the diner, but Bucky and Clint helping out sped up the process a bit.

Maddie, after stabbing one, threw Dean's knife back at him then yelled for the civilians to make a quick exit. As she was ushering families out the door, though, one of the unfriendlies grabbed her by the back of her neck and then flung her into the wall.

Maddie let out a sound of pain, using her vantage point to slam the unfriendlies face into her knee, and then into the wall a few times. He fell to the ground unconscious, and Maddie put a hand to her belly with a grimace.

Dean was at her side in an instant, but she waved him off.

"It's fine," she promised. "Just finish this." Dean looked at her, but then nodded and hurried back into the fray. Maddie breathed deeply for a few moments, then returned to making sure all of the civilians had escaped.

After checking the kitchen and helping two cooks escape, she returned to find the fight over.

"You alright?" Dean asked her as soon as he caught sight of her. She nodded.

"What just happened?" Clint demanded.

"Demons." Cas said solemnly. "teaming up with Vampires." He shook his head.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Clint asked, eyes wide. "Because it means nothing."

"Calm down, old man," Bucky clapped Clint's shoulder. "It's over now, don't worry about it. Suffice to say, these guys just saved your life."

Clint made a face. "Do I have to like them now?" He asked grumpily, and Maddie laughed.

"No, you big baby," She chuckled. "You don't have to like them."

"Good." Clint said after a moment.

"Thanks for the help," Sam said, and Bucky shrugged.

"Anytime," He smiled.

Maddie chuckled, and everyone turned to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but gasped, her hands grabbing onto either side of her belly. Everyone jumped, and Dean moved forward, expression worried.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"Don't freak out," Maddie began slowly, catching Dean's eye, "but either I just peed my pants, or," She went silent again, her brow furrowing and her teeth clenching.

"Oh my God!" Bucky clapped his hands, and Cas shot him a dirty look. "You're in labor!" Maddie nodded slowly, still unable to speak. Dean, being closest, grabbed for one of her hands, and Clint moved to take the other one. Sam and Cas shared a look that was equal parts surprised and excited and worried because, what now?

Bucky just grinned and clapped his hands.

"We're having a baby!"

* * *

 **yay! Baby!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite? Pretty Please?**

 **~CLC~**


	9. Epilogue: Birth

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

Maddie specifically told them not to freak out.

They didn't listen to her.

Maddie found herself in the backseat of Bucky's SUV with Dean sitting next to her and Cas in the front seat, giving Bucky directions to the nearest hospital. Sam was following behind in the Impala, and Clint had rushed home to get Laura, who Maddie demanded be there as soon as possible.

It should've taken an hour and a half to reach Maddie's hospital.

It took forty-five minutes.

Which was a blessing in disguise because Maddie's contractions had hit her as soon as they'd settled her in the SUV and Maddie had almost no breaks in between, the contractions coming more and more often the longer it took. Dean leaned against the door, Maddie's back pressed against his chest and her legs sprawled across the rest of the seats. Her hands clasped his tightly, and she pressed back into him for every contraction.

"I changed my mind," She admitted as Dean carried her through the hospital doors. "He can stay inside."

Dean huffed. "It's too late for that," He pointed out. He settled her into a wheelchair that had miraculously appeared the moment they'd stepped into the hospital. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to one hand, simply because he felt like it. "He's on his way."

Maddie tried to smile at the sweet gesture, horrified to find that she'd liked it, but the smile came out as more of a grimace, because the pain was HOLY CRAP. Cas, Sam, Dean and Bucky followed as a nurse hurried Maddie back through double doors, but another nurse stopped them. "Family only," She'd ordered.

"I'm her brother." Bucky quickly spoke up.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. "And is the father here?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yep." Dean said quickly. Sam and Cas shared a look, but then nodded. Bucky smirked. "That's me." The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you two scrubbed up then, and you can join her," She ordered.

Dean turned to Cas and Sam, and they smiled. "We'll be out here," Sam promised. "Have fun, Dad." Dean rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arm, then quickly followed Bucky and the nurse past the double doors.

* * *

When Bucky and Dean had been scrubbed in and dressed in weird backwards hospital gowns, they'd been show to where Maddie's room, where she was propped up in a bed, wearing a gown of her own with her legs spread. A doctor and a few nurses hurried around the room, getting things ready and checking Maddie's vitals.

Bucky and Dean quickly moved to one side of Maddie's head, and she immediately held out her hands. Bucky grabbed one and Dean the other.

"Hey guys." She smiled wearily at them. Her hair was already damp with sweat, her face shiny with it too. "What lie did you spin to get in here?"

"That's no way to talk to your brother," Bucky teased.

Maddie rolled her eyes then looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. He smiled apologetically. "I'm hoping he has my eyes," he joked.

Maddie huffed, then she shut her eyes tightly and grimaced.

Dean and Bucky grimaced as well as Maddie squeezed the life out of her hands.

"Aren't they supposed to give you pain medication?" Dean asked worriedly once Maddie was panting and had opened her eyes once more.

"I don't want it." She said after a moment. "No drugs."

"That's badass." Bucky said approvingly.

Maddie grinned. "Yep." She agreed.

"Alright Miss Sinclair," The doctor spoke up. "How are you doing?"

"On a scale of one to one hundred? A four." She smirked. "On a scale of one to ten? Also a four." She looked at the doctor. "How many hours are we looking at here?" She looked at Bucky and Dean. "Labor takes a long time," She informed. "Hours and hours."

The doctor sat on a stool to look Maddie over. He chuckled. "You, Miss Sinclair, are fully dilated. We'll have you start pushing in just a moment and once that starts, your son should be out in little less than an hour."

"Seriously?" Maddie raised her head. "That soon?" She looked impressed. "I guess when he's ready, he's ready."

She leaned back, breathing deeply. Then she chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"My body is ready." She said slowly. She laughed again. Dean looked at Bucky confused, and Bucky shrugged.

"Alright, are we ready? Dad and Brother, make sure she's breathing deep and evenly, and let her push down with her hands. Give her some tension to push against, and encourage her. This part isn't going to be fun." Dean and Bucky nodded solemnly and adjusted their positions.

"There's a fun part in labor?" Maddie panted. "When was that? Did I miss it, or did I just skip it altogether?"

"You skipped it," Bucky said dryly. "It's called an epidural."

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Miss Sinclair, it's time to push. Are you ready?"

Maddie nodded, a determined look crossing her face.

"Alright." The doctor nodded. "And…push!"

* * *

Maddie's son was born an hour and nine minutes, or 69 minutes later, as Maddie liked to think of it.

He came out red-faced and covered in yucky stuff and screaming, and Maddie let herself fall back, eyes locked onto the squalling bundle that the doctor handed off to the nurses to clean.

"You did it," Bucky said quietly, awed.

"Your son is here." Dean added.

Maddie laughed breathlessly. She squeezed both mens hands tightly before letting go of them to reach for the baby that a nurse placed on her chest.

The second Maddie and her baby met skin to skin contact, the baby stopped crying.

A wide smile took over Maddie's face, and she took in everything.

"Ten fingers," she quickly counted, "ten toes." She sighed. "He looks like a potato."

"But a very handsome potato." Bucky added. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked, placing her son in Dean's hands before he could protest.

Dean sputtered, but then went silent as he looked down at the newborn. He smiled as if he couldn't help himself. "Definitely a potato." He agreed. "I'm sure it's just a phase," He assured with a smirk. Maddie huffed and turned to Bucky, while Dean stared wide-eyed at the little boy.

"So…I'm usually not ones for traditions and crap, but I was wondering if you'd be his godfather?" Maddie patted Bucky's arm. "Whether or not this kid will have a dad, I want him to have some sort of man adult figure in his life, and I think you'd be great at it."

Bucky's eyes widened, (and maybe they teared up a little, but you have no PROOF) but then he smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored."

"Sorry, dad, but we've gotta take your son for just a second," a nurse reached for the baby, and Dean resisted for a moment before handing him over. "We're going to make sure he's clean and healthy, and then we'll bring him right back." The nurse promised, and Maddie and Dean nodded, watching as the nurse took the baby away.

Bucky fidgeted. "I'm uh…gonna go watch." He said after a moment. "I'll let the guys in the waiting room know, too." He nodded, then hurried out of the room.

Dean smiled and took Maddie's hand back. Maddie smiled at him.

"That was subtle." She joked.

Deam smiled and shrugged. "While I've got you here," He spoke softly, even though there was no one else in the room, "I thought of a name that might work."

Maddie brightened slightly, a tired smile flitting across her face. "Great! Because I've got nothing," she admitted. "If you don't give me a good one, his birth certificate will say raptor saurus Sinclair."

Dean snickered, then shook his head. "It fits every requirement you had," he informed, "which, if I remember correctly, was that he should have a weird name that could potentially be shortened into a normal name, with a nickname that was either an animal or a food…but preferably both."

"Got it." Maddie nodded. "So whats the name?"

Dean paused for a moment.

"Orion."

Maddie narrowed her eyes as she thought. "First reaction? I love it. The normal name would be…Ryan?" Dean nodded, and Maddie pursed her lips. "Acceptable. Animal nickname is…." She paused, then smiled. "Rhino?" Dean smiled and nodded again.

"A potential for fat jokes," She pointed out, "but I can work with that." She shook her head. "But I'm not seeing the food nickname."

Dean smirked. "Oreo." He finished, and Maddie's eyebrows rose.

"Clever." She nodded slowly. "I love it." Dean smiled, and Maddie smiled back, and then Maddie couldn't think of anything else to say and Dean seemed perfectly content to just stare at her and she really didn't mind, and then,

"Here he is." Bucky returned, ruining the moment, but he had a small bundle now nestled in a soft blue blanket in his arms, so: forgiven. He placed the baby on Maddie's chest.

"Now is the moment of truth. Is this handsome guy named after a dinosaur?" Bucky grimaced, and Maddie laughed.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Bucky, meet your godson, Orion Quinn Sinclair."

Bucky smiled in surprise. "It's perfect." He admitted.

"Why Quinn?" Dean asked. Maddie scrunched her nose.

"That's my brothers name," She admitted, and Dean and Bucky shared a look.

Maddie never spoke about the family she'd left behind.

"Well," Bucky said softly, "I think that's a great name."

"Me too." Dean added. Maddie chuckled, and Dean couldn't stop himself, and really, he didn't want to.

Because this moment? This was life; new life. And for the guy who spent so much time ending life...this moment was so surreal. So Dean chose not to curb the impulse, instead giving in; and He leaned forward to pressed a kiss against Maddies forehead.

She looked up at him, surprised, and Dean froze.

And if Dean could do what he wanted, then so could Maddie...and then Maddie was leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Dean unfroze long enough to return the kiss.

It was awhile before Maddie pulled away to smile down at her son, and Dean, after a moment of simply observing the woman who constantly surprised him, did the same.

Bucky cleared his throat. "So…do I pretend I never saw that, or?" He asked awkwardly, and Maddie cleared her throat.

"You're still here."

"Yep." Bucky nodded.

"You don't have to erase it from your mind." She said slowly, shooting him a look. "But I wouldn't go shouting it from the rooftops."

"Right." Bucky smirked. "No problem."

Dean opened his mouth to say…something, but then Cas and Sam were entering the room, eyes lighting up at the sight of the baby. Clint and Laura entered quickly behind them, and Maddie raised the baby up, lion king style.

"I made this." She said proudly. "ta-da."

Everyone oohed and ahhed over Orion, oohing and aahing again once Maddie informed everyone of his name.

"He's pretty white," Clint pointed out, "for coming out of a brown person."

"I may be brown," Maddie argued, "but I'm half-white on the inside, and his dad is full white, so…she pointed at Orion, who was nestled in Laura's arms. "white." She concluded.

"Blue eyes." Clint said meaningfully.

"They might change." She argued quickly. "And even if they don't," she grimaced. "Both potentials have blue eyes."

"We're talking about the father?" Dean asked. His eyebrows raised. "You don't know who it is?"

Maddie shot him a glare and he raised his hands. "Cas mentioned he was out of the picture, not that you didn't know who it was." He explained. Maddie turned her glare onto Cas, but then she huffed.

"There are two potentials," she admitted. "One is not from around here," She snickered. "The other is around, but I highly doubt it's him and I don't want to bring it up until I know for sure, because he'd definitely want to be involved, and I dunno about that," She rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Bucky asked, trying to think of a solution where everybody won, but coming up blank.

"I'm not going to do anything till I get back from London." Maddie began. "He'd only flip out and try to keep me from going and that's not an option. Also, his job is ridiculous, so he can't really do any full or part time custody right now anyway. I'll run the tests when I get back and go from there."

"But you'll be in London six months. St- the potential father is just supposed to miss pretty much the entire first year of his sons life?" Bucky asked seriously.

Maddie grimaced. "First of all, that would be so rude, and I'm not about to do that. Second of all, I have a plan so don't worry about it." Laura handed the baby to Clint, who smiled and started making faces at the baby.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked. He smiled at Maddie to show he didn't care that she didn't know who the father was, and Maddie squeezed his arm thankfully.

"It's a secret." She smirked. "But it's a really good plan."

* * *

Steve Rogers fired up his laptop and went first to his email.

He found it best to start every morning with checking his email and clearing his inbox. It made him feel productive and started his day off on the right foot.

His eyebrows furrowed at the subject of one particular email that morning though.

 _"Thanks for your donation?"_ He frowned and clicked open the email, pausing at the picture of a newborn baby, swaddled in a blue blanket and wearing a bright red beanie. He smiled helplessly at the sight of the cute baby, then quickly turned his attention to the text.

 _Dear Mr. Rogers,_

 _Safe Haven would like to thank you for your generous donation to Safe Haven Infants, which provides care and helps with the placement for unwanted newborns who are dropped off at fire stations or churches under the safe haven law._

 _As a thanks for your giving, we at Safe Haven will be sending you updates on the child that you are helping provide for while they wait for their forever homes. A picture of "your" child is below._

 _Meet your infant!_

 _His name is Orion Quinn. He was born March 1st, 2016, weighing 9 and ½ pounds and measuring at 21 inches long. The picture above is Orion at 3 days old, having been released from the hospital only the day previous._

 _Updates on the infant you are helping will come monthly unless otherwise stated and will include pictures, videos, and a log of what new things your infant is learning and activities he is up to!_

 _Below is a link that you may follow to either opt out of these updates or increase the number of updates you receive._

 _Again, we thank you so much for your donation, and we know that little Orion thanks you as well!_

 _-Safe Haven Infants_

Steve read the email, then scrolled back up to the picture of the baby.

While he couldn't remember ever donating to the charity, it sounded like something he'd do. And what would it hurt to get pictures of a cute baby every now and then?

So after a moment of consideration, he clicked the link provided and switched the number of updates he'd receive to "weekly".

* * *

 **Yep. Steve is the potential.**

 **But you knew that, right?** **It was totally obvious, right?**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT THINGS NEXT, Maddie and Orion are off to London! Who they will run into is ANYBODY'S guess...Check it out in the next installment of SHIFT, titled ABROAD.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


End file.
